Increasingly, cloud storage providers are utilized for storing and/or sharing data across multiple clients, where the cloud storage providers have engines that automatically synchronize the data between the clients. However, complaints are frequently received that the cloud storage providers are deleting or modifying data in the cloud via unintended user actions on the clients or actions by nefarious software or hackers. Because the data is synchronized to the cloud, the deletion or modification may be propagated to the cloud which further causes the delete to replicate to the other clients.